


Fuck Away The Pain ( Jerome Valeska x Reader )

by Seoltang0418



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoltang0418/pseuds/Seoltang0418
Summary: Jerome and you used to be best friends at the circus back in your childhood. But due to some circumstances, you got separated from each other. When he learns that you were actually suffering after a breakup, he decides to get your ex-boyfriend out of your mind and make room only for himself.





	Fuck Away The Pain ( Jerome Valeska x Reader )

***FLASHBACK***

Back when Gotham was still a bit more normal and at the circus, long before the murder of Lila Valeska occured, you and Jerome were the closest friends to had ever existed in that place. Because you were sold to this circus when you were a little girl, no one besides the ginger boy wanted to befriend you. In the beginning they forced you to learn tricks, that way earning your place in the circus and not just ”be another mouth to feed” but it didn’t go too well and every time you did something wrong, they would yell and beat the hell out of you. No one took care of you besides little Jerome, who in time got very fond of you and always took your side. And even after you learned about the murder he committed, even then you were still his best friend. You didn’t see Jerome as a crazy person, and in return he always made sure you were safe and sound.

Before Jerome got called to GCPD for more questions, he somehow anticipated they would come for you as well. _You have to leave like right now, Y/N_ , you remembered almost every night his warning yet deadly serious tone, _they’re not dumb, doll face, they would go after you too since we’re pretty close._ You always thought he had a soft spot for you, maybe even developed a passion for you but you might have been imagining things as well. You took his advice that night, holding tight onto your belongings – which were not so many – that Jerome had shoved in your arms, and shooed you away from the circus. Two days after you had hidden somewhere, you heard that Jerome Valeska had been sent to Arkham.

It seemed that you were so lost without your best friend, the one person who always stuck to your side like glue and viceversa. You were an innocent girl, never would have considered to be such close friends with a murderer, a psycho that got sent to the asylum, but here you were: hiding on an empty street, clutching onto your stuff and trying to stay dry because it was pouring rain, wishing for Jerome to come pick you up like a little kid and protect you. And fate decided to smile upon you just then, because a pair happened to pass by and notice your form slightly rocking back and forth, shivering in the dark. The man approached you with calculated steps, afraid you might me one of those thugs ready to slice his throat open. But his heart warmed up and instantly took you by the hand, rising you up to your feet. _You’re coming with us_ , said the man.

* **CURRENT TIME** *

Now, staring at the mirror and contemplating how you looked like, you were getting ready for the date. The TV was on, the news like a background noise because nothing was worthy enough to be registered, except. . . a live broadcast from the GCPD and Jerome’s voice speaking. Instantly, with a force you didn’t know you possessed, you turned and stared at the screen. Your heart warmed up, tears began to gather at the corner of your eyes and your own smile spreaded from ear to ear. _He’s alive and well_ , you thought with pure relief and happiness. Like a snap of fingers, the past two or three years flew away and memories of that night when the ginger forced you on the streets came back.

”Oh, and one more thing,” Jerome added just as the sounds of police sirens began to ring, ”Y/N, my darling, if you see this, mark my words: I’m coming after you. See you soon.”

And with this the broadcast ended. You thought of his words for a little while, trying to find the secret meaning behind those simple words. Was he threatening you now, his best friend? Or was it more like a reunion? Or a mix of both, at the end you being stabbed and found next day in a pool of blood by the police? Because – and a part of you hated to admit it - , your friend looked more insane than that night when life severed your bond.

Then suddeny the ringtone of your phone brought you back to reality. It was a text message from your boyfriend. You read it, at first not understanding much the words. Then it hit you. It hit you like a running at full speed train, and suddenly the idea of being killed by your best friend looked appealing and less painful, no matter how sick it sounded. How could the idea of a stranger breaking up with you hurt more than the scenario of your best friend from your childhood killing you? You had no idea. You sat on the bed, reading it over and over again the message until finally the words got to your brain and made sense. Tears flowed down your cheeks and a sudden rage filled you, causing you in a moment of blind fury to throw your phone across the room, smashing it against the wall and the poor thing becoming a small pile of broken pieces.

You slammed down your fists on the desk, throwing the books on the ground in anger, crying your eyes out. Then remembered your adoptive parents stashed a lot of booze somewhere in the house. You could use some alcohol at this moment, yeah, you deserved it after the shit you read in the message. You went straight to the special closet where your ”dad” used to hide the alcohol.

”There you were. . .” you took out a random bottle and went to get a glass, knocking some things over.

Finally you got all you needed: a glass, a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and a will to get drunk and forget about that idiot.

 

Jerome was out on the streets along with his fellow Arkham inmates, wrecking havoc and threatening everybody just for the fun of it, however not once forgetting he had promised to go after you. One little problem though: he had no idea where to start looking. As he went on and acted like the streets were his personal stage, posing, being loud and randomly shooting around, killing whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his firing range, his mind was somewhere else. To you. Jerome wondered how you looked now as time passed. He wondered if you’d run away from him now. _If she’d do that, I’d just have to track her down and tie her up_ , he thought with a small grin.

”Y/N! Come out and greet your best friend!” the ginger yelled out with his characteristic laugh. ”Haven’t you missed me, baby? Come out, come out, wherever you are.” But no answer, no nothing from your side.

Jerome sighed, advancing more, shooting at a parked car’s tires, watching it with a small pout how it fell down with a loud thud.

”This is absolutely no fun” he whined loud, gesturing dramatically before coming to an abrupt stop, staring confused at a girl on the other side of street.

It was you. Jerome saw you walking with your head hung down, hair messy and looking like you just came out of a cave. _What the hell. . ._ He approached you, walking now beside you nonchalantly and wearing his grin on his lips.

”Hello babygirl, missed me?” he mused. Nothing from you. ”Don’t you want to greet your old friend, Jeromey, as you used to call me?” he tried again with the nickname you always used to call him by (and tease him as well). Only a murmur, but too close to a small grunt noise to even resemble a word.

Jerome put his hand on your shoulder, turning you around to properly look at you. You looked horrible. Blank eyes, the eyes that were always glistening with joy whenever he came to you, dark circles under them. . . You looked like a living disaster.

”Who’s the ghost, ginger?” Greenwood spoke out of nowhere, right beside Jerome.

”No one of great importance for Your Highness,” the ginger mocked, irritation pretty evident in his tone of voice, however keeping his grin.

”Hmm, so she’s your little wench, huh,” Greenwood retorted with a dirty smirk but soon forgot his next words as Jerome took a 180 degrees turn and pressed the cold hole of the gun to his forehead, right in the center.

”I suggest you stop talking bullshit about her unless you want all your brains – if you got some, of course – splattered on the pavement.” Jerome sounded deadly serious, his eyes filled with fury and ready to shoot dead anyone who dared to speak one more bad word about you.

Greenwood and the rest of the crew took a small step backwards. ”Good,” he spoke and turned back to you, using his warm voice again. ”Now doll, how about we go and have a nice little chat, shall we?”

You stared up at him and only shrugged, mumbling a _whatever_. Jerome followed your drunk steps toward where you lived.

 

You collapsed on your couch after grabbing a glass and filling it with some of the alcohol, not caring what you even mixed or how you literally stunk with booze. Jerome’s voice was somewhere far away.

”Y/N, talk to me.”

”About what, redhead?” you grunted, teeth slightly hitting the glass as you gulped it down in one go, leaving Jerome staring at you like an idiot.

”First of all this place. Second, since when you started drinking?” he tried for now. Knowing your personality, Jerome knew which buttons to press for now unless he didn’t want to see you throwing a fit and spitting fire.

”Found on the streets. Taken in. Poisoned them during dinner because they abused me,” you spoke on a very calm voice.

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Then Jerome’s laughter broke it, leaving you to stare at him with bored and tired eyes. ”What’s so funny?” you asked.

”Never ever thought I  would get the day you, YOU, my doll, would get to kill someone,” he smirked wide, flopping down next to you. ”I am so so sorry I wasn’t there when you had done it. I would’ve congratulated you, my darling,” Jerome chuckled more, throwing his arm over your shoulder, the smell of alcohol hitting his nose. ”But you really need to take a bath.”

You ignored everything he said, pouring more wine for you to drink. All that filled your mind now was your ex-boyfriend’s words that were thrown at you through a damn text message. Awkward silence dawned on you both, Jerome sighing so loud just to hear some noise in the thick silence. ”For how long have you been drinking? What else happened to you while I was locked in that place for cuckoos?”

You slightly looked in his way, then averted your eyes while mumbling the answer. He blinked confused, pressing more the matter, ”Come again, sweetheart?”

Turning back to the man beside you and staring deep in his eyes, you said the explanation loud enough for Jerome to hear. ”Got a boyfriend. That son of a bitch dumped me three days ago. Have been drinking with no end since then because I found no other way to deal with the shit he’s said about me.”

”You should’ve come to me, doll,” he joked. ”I don’t mind setting a motherfucker on fire if it’s for you, my love.” Jerome laughed, twirling his gun in his hand. ”First I’d cut some real deep wounds, then pour salt on them—no, scratch that, I’d pour gasoline, it’s more fun, you know? Aah, the screams of pain, the writhing on the chair that he’s tied to. And then the fireworks start. Fire is engulfing him and we watch together, laughing at his pathetic attempts to break free but the fire is stronger—” and here is where Jerome cut himself, finishing the sentence in his mind: _watching together and then you take me by the hand, kissing me like no tomorrow, telling me he meant nothing to you. Nothing!_

You started crying. The glass slipped from your hand and landed on the ground, shattering to pieces, but you continued to cry, hiding your eyes and tears behind your hands. Sobs rocked your body and left Jerome staring at you, his body stiff, his heart wanting to comfort you, but his instincts desperately wanting to go and kill the fucker for making you cry like this.

”H-he called me a slut. . .  He said he never cared for me,” you sobbed more. ”He was only after what I inherited after killing that old couple.”

”Let go of him, Y/N,” Jerome spoke through gritted teeth, on a menacing voice. His fists curled beside his legs and eyebrows pressed together in a frown.

”I can’t. I. . .  I actually loved him,” you murmured between sobs and this hit Jerome. Without a second thought he pushed you rough on your back on the couch, pinning your hands beside your head and glaring hard into your eyes.

”Y/N, he. . . is not worh of your love,” he struggled with the words. He wanted to scream them into your ear, make you understand that the only person you were allowed to ever love was him, Jerome Valeska, your best friend, your everything. He was more than enough for you.

You cried more underneath him, soft sobs still shaking your body, now scared of him too. You only wanted to be alone now.

”Leave. . .”   

”No. No, I won’t leave my girl alone. I’ll make you forget that son of a bitch, even if it’s for one night. I will make you scream my name and you will enjoy it to the fullest,” he whispered in a rough voice into your ear, licking the shell of it. Jerome used his teeth to nibble on your earlobe, the grip on your wrists getting harder to bear, but finding yourself unable to move. It seemed like your body actually craved his attention.

”I hope that piece of shit hasn’t laid a single finger on you because this body belongs to me. And if he did touched you, fuck, doll, I’ll just have to mark you as mine. All mine,” he dragged the last two words in a sing-song voice, showing you he meant every single word, smirk returning on his facial features. ”You are not allowed to love someone else besides me. I’m your one and only. Remember that one night when you were in my trailer and both were tipsy, you more than me? You wanted to know what’s it like to have someone go down on you. Oh my Goood, the way you moaned my name that night, so loud, so lewd, I thought I was gonna cum in my pants. And your fingers threadded in my hair—”  he paused, licking his lips.

You gulped, blushing scarlet red. But Jerome continued.

”<Aah, Jerome, fuck, deeper. . .> this is how you moaned, pushing my head more into your greedy core, tongue slipping deeper into your hole. But I only got **you** off that night. Twice. You wanted to know what’s it like to have your pussy licked and then fingered. And I obliged. Now—” and he smirked big, taking off his shirt revealing his bare chest to your eyes, ”Now it’s your turn to please me, dollface. As a punishment for daring to even think of loving someone else.”

You couldn’t do anything at all, it was like your body was paralysed by his intense stare. Your body desired his touch, roughly scratching your skin and leaving thin red lines; you could feel already somewhat uncomfortable down there, beginning to shift side to side for some relief. However Jerome was quick to notice this and pressed your hips down with such force on the couch that it surprised you. The cold blade of his knife trailed up from your waist, cutting straight through the fabric of your blouse, exposing your chest. Jerome licked his lips. He was only satisfied when he cut in half your bra too, setting free your breasts.

The ginger whistled. ”Now this is a sexy look. But your skin is too pure, needs a touch of madness to it,” he said in a playful voice. ”Ah! I know what!” He pressed the edge of the knife and drew a thin, faint line  onto your chest, watching you shift nervously. ”Careful, baby, or this little toy might—” the knife just cut you, red blood rising out from the superficial wound, ”—ah, look what you have done, doll.”

Jerome smirked, lowering his head to where the knife pierced the flesh and a warm tongue poked out, licking the blood and soothing the stinging feeling. His insane eyes not once left you, drinking in the sight of your visible fear painted on your face. ”You know, babydoll, I am actually hurt by your behaviour. I was expecting you to welcome me with open arms, a kiss on the cheek, bla bla bla. . . But all I got so far is tears and you being scared of me.”

You gulped, looking somewhere else. _So I do fear him now_ , you thought. What was your best friend some time ago, now it was an insane person standing above you. Your heart hammered inside your ribcage loud enough you were positive he could hear it too. And then. . .

”I really am hurt, Y/N. I thought we were friends. And now you are scared of me. NOW! Not when I killed my mother and you were hidden under my covers in the trailer, watched my every move. NO! You are fucking scared of me now because I escaped Arkham and fucked this city!”

Jerome was mad, not even taking note of you flinching at his voice. The way his eyes pierced through your own was enough to make you cower in fear and beg for your life. ”But don’t you worry, Y/N, I’ll fuck some sense into you. And at the end of the day what will be lurking inside your head will be me, **only** me.”

With this said the ginger slammed his lips onto yours in a messy way, teeth hitting your own and tongue impatiently pushing past your weak attempts to protect your mouth from being invaded. Once his tongue was inside, Jerome took care to push it as deep as he could, committing to memory the way it felt, what he found inside and also swallowing the moans that started to surface from deep within your throat. Your small hands went to his back, digging your nails and trying to pull him away from you, but he was stronger than you. The moans that escaped you, as well as the way your body reacted to his actions were beyond your control at the moment.

Your chin was being tilted upwards and held tight by Jerome’s long fingers as his tongue created chaos inside your mouth as well. Saliva was running down the corner of your mouth, moaning loud out of instinct when the ginger bit rough on your own tongue, pulling it out more towards him and sucking feverishly.Nails dragged themselves slowly on his back, digging more and more by second until they reached his sides where he was sensitive. Jerome bucked his hips into you as soon as he felt your hands there, grinding mercilessly.

Finally he pulled away, leaving you to pant hard and with a hazy mind. He looked at you with a big smirk, licking his lips again. ”You look so good like this, dollface,” he whispered in your ear, trailing his lips to your neck, lightly kissing the skin there. Moan for me, darling, I know you want to.”

You tried to fight back again, but one of his hands sneaked down to your ass and began to grope and massage, scattering your thoughts again. His lips on all your right spots had you quietly moaning, sounds that hit his ear and made him shudder. Shudder with desire, lust for you.

”Jerome. . .” your voice came out weak and strangled because of a moan. Jerome looked at you, this time something hidden in his eyes playing around. He licked your lower lip before biting it gently, teasing you.      

 ”Hush, my dear, only for now,” he spoke. ”Wait till I’m done with the soft flesh of your neck, then you will be free to scream all you want.”

”What are you doing. . . ? Friends don’t do this. . .”

His smirk came to a straight line. ”Don’t give me this shit, Y/N. Friends do fuck each other, depends if it gets to bed too,” he winked. ”You can’t change my mind. I said I will fuck you until you forget that loser. Before all this I was your number one. I plan on reclaiming back my title. So suck it up, babygirl.”

You sighed, finally giving up and letting him do whatever he wanted. You felt his teeth grazing again your neck, stopping on a spot then sinking right there, biting hard. You let out a small yelp, arching a little and giving the chance to Jerome’s hand to sneak under your jeans finally feeling the soft, silky flesh of your left ass cheek. He sucked mercilessly on your neck, determined to leave bruises all the expanse of your neck

Your nails scratched more on his back, moaning louder at the harsh treatment your neck was recieving. You didn’t oppose anymore, in fact you welcomed his actions now. ”That’s my girl, call my name,” you heard Jerome’s voice mumble against your skin, going down to your collarbone to suck there as well. You threw your head back, pushing your chest forward as an invitation for him to go lower and pleasure you the way you desired.

”Na-ah, doll, I know what you want but you won’t get it that easy,” he smirked, pleased now with your silent plea for more. Jerome pulled back from you and sat on the other side of the couch, taking off his white pants. With his fingers he motioned you to approach as he spread his legs, the bulge inside his boxers prominent. ”You know what to do, babygirl. On all fours, ass up and take me deep in that pretty throat of yours.”

You gulped but still did what he told you. Hesitantly, you lowered your head to his waist, slowly taking off his briefs. You were more than aware of his large hand that rested on your lower back, caressing before finally descending, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of your jeans and pulling them down to your knees, your perfect ass  showing off in black leather panties. Jerome spanked you hard.

”You’re going too slow, doll. Suck me already or I’ll have to spank you until your ass will turn a bright red.”  

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, at first barely licking the head of his member. It was actually your first time having someone’s dick right in front of your face, let alone about to take it in your mouth. You could feel Jerome’s long fingers lingering on the skin, contemplating whether itwas the right time or not to spank you for taking too long.

”Are you teasing me, love?” he purred, smirk present on his lips. ”Because if you do, I guarantee you won’t be able to sit on that cute butt of yours for a few good hours.”

Jerome dragged his every word, giving them a tinge of amusement. He was indeed having fun and a part of him actually wanted you to tease him, take way too long just for the sheer pleasure of wrecking your body.

”So I’m assuming you never sucked that bitch’s cock, huh,” he laughed. ”Was he small? Was he no good at all? What did he do to you?”

You looked up to him, thinking if you should really tell him or not. Your eyes fell back to his erect  member, hand gently moving on it. ”I. . . had slept with him.”

All color left Jerome’s face. Amusement faded too. All that took place in his eyes was pure rage and you felt his nails digging hard into your flesh.

”You fucked with him?” he spoke on a low voice, trying his best to control his anger but failing. ”But of course you did, why wouldn’t you?”

”J-Jerome. . . ” but a hard slap cut you off, having your body arch just like a cat, followed by a long moan, a mix of both pleasure and pain.

”Don’t you Jerome me on that innocent voice of yours, Y/N,” he threatened. ”Do consider this is betrayal for me so prepare for the worst.”

Confusion was painted on your face but not for too long as Jerome pushed your head down on him, forcefully shoving himself down on your throat. You choked, tears almost spilling from the corners of your eyes. Jerome didn’t move at all, he stayed there for a few good seconds and taking in the feeling of your throat trying hard to adjust to his length and thickness. He watched your every move, the way you tried to breathe and then he pulled out, letting the tip of his dick inside your mouth. You breathed through your nose desperately.

”How do I feel shoved so deep inside your mouth, doll? I bet I feel so good, the best meal you’ve ever had,” he taunted. ”Now go down on me on your own unless you want me to fuck your mouth until it’ll get sore.”

When you began to slowly descend, Jerome thrusted out of nowhere, taking you by surprise. He smirked, ”Sorry baby, you’re too slow.” Muffled moans erupted from your throat as Jerome’s hips thrusted at a rather fast pace. His fingers were threadded into your hair, pulling hard on the roots and guiding your head the way he wanted. Eventually your throat relaxed and the gag reflex disappeared, now taking him like a good girl that Jerome wanted you to be for him – and you were oblivious to his free hand that had pulled down your panties by now and his fingers lingered over both your holes.

”So you **do** get turned on by me fucking your mouth like this, my little slut,” he announced loud. ”Tell me, where do you want my fingers to go in first? Into your asshole or into your pussy?”

Your eyes slowly rose up to take a look at his insane smirk, already knowing that if you answered he’d do however he wished anyway. A muffled moan escaped from your throat again just as he pushed his index finger into your tight hole and the middle one into the other, having your body jerk forward a little.

”Damn, I never imagined you’d feel so good and just around my fingers,” he whistled. ”I can’t wait to bury myself in you, stretch you more and then have you clench and cum so hard, with a loud scream of my name, around my cock. Aah,” Jerome sighed loud, pleased at the fantasy.

With a rough pull on your hair, the ginger lifted off your head from his slick cock and kissed you hard. ”Show me your bedroom,” he whispered in your ear as he pulled you up to your feet, blade suddenly returning to your chest. With each step taken to your room, the blade made small cuts on random sections of skin, by the time you reached the bed and he pushed you on your back, your chest was painted red by your blood seeping from the cuts.

”You looked so damn fine with your chest covered in blood,” he purred. ”Makes my own blood boil with lust,” he chuckled in his deep voice.

”It. . . kind of hurts.  . .” you managed to say in a choked voice.

”It just takes time until you get used to it. You’ll come to enjoy the pain,” he whispered over your lips, licking the bottom one and then slowly descending to your throat, then collarbone and finally to the valley between your breasts – that’s where you started to shift around, legs slowly parting away on their own.

”Easy, kitten, not yet,” Jerome smirked, totally amused by your actions.

His tongue stayed there, twirling in circles, wetting your flesh before sinking his teeth and sucking another hickey. His name began to come out in small moans as you arched again, your hand coming to his hair and giving small tugs at it. You kept shifting underneath him, needing more as you tried to guide his head towards your right breast.

”So this is what you want,” he teased more. ”I guess I can comply to this for now.” All he got in response was a loud gasp from you as his teeth bit harsh on the erect nipple.   

Jerome continued biting and sucking hard on that breast, his other hand coming up to pin your to the mattress. He wanted you to writhe under him and not touch him at all. _His actions are so rough. . ._ , you thought in a moment when your mind was clear before fogging with lust for the man on top of you. _But I like it. . ._  That’s right, you enjoyed the way he was doing everything, something of the adrenaline you had back in your childhood days when you used to stick by Jerome in all his pranks. You arched your back, dragging his name out so hot that Jerome had to lift his eyes and stare at you, satisfaction swimming in them. And suddenly his hips bucked into yours right in that moment.

”So lewd, doll, if you’re like this I wonder what you will do when I’ll thrust in you,” Jerome commented, coming up to give your lower lip a bite. ”Will you be a good girl for me and do as I say?”

”I need you, Jerome. . .” you answered instead. Jerome’s thumb came to caress across your lip then cheek, his smile seeming cute for you – except it was a mocking smile.

”I will fuck you when I consider it’s the right moment, gorgeous.”

You whined loud at him and this time you tried to press close your legs to rub them together. But his hands grabbed your thighs and pushed them apart, spreading you. You looked up at him with pleading eyes, desperately needing some friction but he wouldn’t let you get some.

Jerome kept you spread apart, his mouth returning to kiss on your chest, licking the blood from the cuts made earlier. Your moans grew louder and you could feel yourself dripping by now, but being so lost in the feel of Jerome’s lips on you that you didn’t even mind it anymore.

However, Jerome lingered more on your stomach then back up, refusing to go down to where you needed him the most. Your hand weakly tried to push him down but he didn’t move.

”Please, Jerome,” you quietly begged him and his ears perked up. He liked the sound of it.

”Please what, baby?” he taunted.

”Go down on me. . . ”

Jerome pretended to think about it for a while but his smirk told you his answer. ”Mhh, nope, sweetheart. You will get what you want as a reward after I’ll be done with you,” he licked his lips. ”I said I was gonna punish you, not spoil you. Prove your loyalty to me and I might think of it,” he finished, smirking wide as he thrusted into you without a warning.

You moaned loud his name, digging your nails in his back, leaving small crescent marks there.  He gave you no time to adjust to his length, already setting a fast pace, reaching deep inside you. Jerome hit the spots that your ex-boyfriend couldn’t even find to begin with. Your barely open eyes set upon him, his red hair falling now in his face and sticking to his forehead with sweat. _God, was he hot. . ._  With one hand on the back of his head, your fingers grabbed at his hair and pulled him down in a heated kiss, this time your tongue seeking his.

Jerome picked up his pace even more, thrusting harder and deeper, ripping from deep within your lungs the most loud moans. ”Now this is more like it, doll,” you heard being said on a low, vibrating voice into your ear. ”Let me ravish this body that belonged to me from the first day we’ve become friends.”

You threw your head on your back, letting him in control. Your lips found their way to his skin, biting gently compared to his rough side and you felt how his hand moved to the back of your head, pushing you more and urging you to bite harder than that. And in that moment your body took over and switched places, riding Jerome.

”Didn’t know you had it in you, love,” he teased, not even stopping from thrusting deep into you.

You dug your nails into his chest, sitting up straight, and moaning loud for him. The forgotten blade of his knife suddenly returned and danced more on your skin, scribbling a _J_ on your abdomen. Blood ran down from the wounds and you stared down at a smirking, sweaty Jerome Valeska. You liked the pain now.

Jerome felt how your walls started to clench around him, warning him about your upcoming orgasm. His hands moved to your hips, keeping you in place as he thrusted with no mercy into you, having your body shudder from the intense orgasm you experienced. You fell right on top of him, trying to catch your breath as Jerome kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm.

You stayed there, in that position, Jerome not pulling out of you yet. His fingers threadded into your hair and played with it.

”Finally,” he chuckled. ”I dreamed of fucking this body since that night,” he licked his lips. ”And I assure you, Y/N, this is only the beginning.”

You only hid your face in his neck, inhaling his scent after so much time being away from him. Only now you felt the slight discomfort from the letter carved into your abdoment. Your eyes were about to close and drift to a deep slumber when Jerome’s voice spoke again.

”So, what was that idiot’s name again?” Jerome asked with an innocent smile on his face, but the mischief danced in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the song with the same title, Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it and tell me if I made him a little OOC or not


End file.
